Secrets Revealed
by hickchick
Summary: ChloePete. Pete knows Clark's secret, how far will Chloe go to find out?


AN: This is going to be a very short fic, probably only one ch. So enjoy! 

Pete is driving down the road in his car going nowhere in particular. It is just another boring day in Smallville. All of the sudden Pete's car begins to make funny noises as it sputteres to a stop. 

"Damnit!" yells Pete. He realizes that he forgot to put gas in his car. 

"Way to go Pete," he exclaimes sarcastically to himself. 

He gets out of the car to see where he is. He realizes that he is not too far from Chloe's house. He walks to the trunk and retrieves the gas can. He begins to make his way to the Sullivan's. On his way he sees this strange looking flower. 

"What the heck is that?" says Pete as he leanes down to get a closer look. All of the sudden this puff of something appeares in his face and he begins to feel very strange. But not bad strange, just really energized. He feels like he's never felt before. 

He continues on his way to Chloe's. When he arrives at her house he notices that Chloe's red VW Bug is the only car sitting in front of the Sullivan house. He knocks on the door. Chloe answers.

"Hey Pete," she greets him. She notices the gas can in his hand. "Run out of gas? Sucks for you." jokes Chloe. 

"Yeah, you think you can help me out?" questions Pete. 

"Sure!" replies Chloe. "But not right now, I'm really busy. I have to leave in about an hour or so, we can go get you some gas then."

"Sounds great," says Pete with a sly grin on his face. 

"Ok, come on in," says Chloe and she invites him in. 

Chloe notices that Pete is checking her out. "Why are you staring at me?" she asks.

"No reason, you just look really good today. That shirt you're wearing is really tight" he says.

Chloe begins to laugh. "You're kidding right? I mean what are you on?"

"Nothing, can't I just say that you're hot for no reason?" 

"Ok Pete, you're acting really weird. I think Clark is starting to rub off on you."

Chloe heads back to the living room where she sits down on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. She has papers strewn all over the place. 

"What are you researching?" Pete questions, pretending to be interested. He sits down on the couch and leans over Chloe's shoulder in attempt to look down her shirt. 

Chloe hesitates, she's not sure she wants to tell him.

"Come on Clo, you can tell me anything, I'm one of your best friends."

"Ok" Chloe finally gives in. "I'm researching Clark."

"What do you want to know about Clark?" questions Pete

"Everything" replies Chloe. "I want to know all the secrets that he is so intent on keeping."

"What makes you think he has secrets?" ask Pete

"We all have secrets Pete." She turns around to face him. He can't help but notice how luscious her lips look. All he can think about is how much he wants to kiss them. So he does. He quickly places he lips over Chloe's before he realizes what he is doing. He realizes right away that it is a mistake. Chloe pulls back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chloe practically screams at him. She jumps to her feet.

"Chloe" he says in a very deep, sexy voice. "Don't tell me you've never thought about us before. We would be so great together. I could make you forget all about Clark." Pete stands up and walks over to her attempting to kiss her again. But she moves out of the way.

"Pete, what is the matter with you. I thought we were just friends?"

"Well maybe I don't want to be _just friends _anymore, Chloe. Maybe I want more. Maybe I want you." 

"Pete, that's crazy"

"Why is that so crazy? You're a very attractive girl and we've known each other so long. Can't we just give it a try" Pete moves toward her again.

"Pete! Maybe I should just take you to get the gas" 

"No!" says Pete as he grabs Chloe by the arm "I don't want you to go." 

He kisses her again. This time he is a little more passionate and he even uses his tongue. 

Chloe pulls back again. "Pete! Stop! I don't want to do this." Pete begins to get very frustrated. He thinks 'what am I going to have to do?' Then he gets an idea. 

"Chloe, I know Clarks secret."

Chloe just laughs, "Yeah right, and I'm sleeping with Lex Luthor." Chloe says sarcastically. 

"No, it's true! He told me everything." Says Pete. 

"I'll tell you if you really want to know." He says trying to convince her.

"You'll just tell me? No strings attached?" questions Chloe.

"Why don't we play a game." Says Pete as he heads back into the living room and plops down on the couch. 

Chloe follows him and asks "What kind of game?"

"For each piece of information I give you about Clark, you'll give me a piece of your clothing." 

"Pete, this is crazy." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess you don't really want to know Clarks secret then do you?"

"Ok fine! I'll do it" says Chloe, finally giving in.

"Great! Now hand over the clothes Sullivan!"

Chloe sits down on the couch and unzips on of her boots and hands it to Pete.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, if it comes in a pair then I want both of them." 

Chloe lets out a frustrated moan "Fine!" she takes off her other boot and hands it to him.

"Ok, Clark isn't a regular guy." Says Pete.

"Oh come on! I already knew that! This is so stupid!"

"Come on Chloe, it's just a game. Do you want to know anything else or not?"

"Fine." She takes off both of her socks and tries to hand them to Pete. He motions for her to throw them on the floor. 

"I don't want to touch those." Says Pete jokingly.

"Ok, Clark is affected by the meator rocks." Says Pete.

"How is he affected by the meator rocks?" asks Chloe.

"Ok Chloe maybe you don't understand the rules, but you don't get to ask questions. You will just sit there quietly and strip for me and I'll tell you what you want to know. Got it?" says Pete.

Chloe is really not appreciating his attitude at the moment. "Whatever!" she exclaims rather rudely.

Pete holds out his hand for her to give him some more of her clothes.

She groans and takes off her denim jacket and places it in his hand. 

"Clark is an alien." Says Pete.

"Oh my God" was all Chloe could say. 

"Sparked your interest have I?" said Pete with a grin on his face. "Do you want to know more?" Chloe nodded. "Ok, you know what's it's gonna cost you." He points to her shirt. 

Chloe looks down. She's clad only in a tight black shirt and a blue jeans skirt. She hesitates but then proceeds to remove her shirt. 

"Oh yeah!" says Pete as her silk covered breasts come into view.

"Ok, Speak Ross! Tell me what you know." Demanded Chloe.

"Oh you sound like a dominatress. I bet you're awesome in bed." With that Chloe slapped his arm really hard. 

"Ouch Sullivan! That really hurt. It's kinda turning me on." Pete joked.

"Come on Pete!" Chloe said, starting to get very angry with him for the situation he put her in.

"Ok, Clark has powers." Explains Pete.

"I knew it! I just knew it! He is always there to save everyone and he hardly ever gets hurt. What kind of powers does he have?" asks Chloe.

"What did I say about questions?" says Pete.

"Now hand over the skirt, or if you really want you can give me the bra." Says Pete in a sexy voice.

Chloe gives him an evil look as she begins to remove her skirt.

"Here." She says as she hands it over. 

"Oh come on Chloe! Quit acting like your not enjoying this. I sure as hell am." 

"Pete! Just tell me already!"

"Clark has a space ship in his storm cellar."

"No freaking way!" Says Chloe, not believing him. 

"It's true, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Now if you'll just remove that bra I'll tell you even more of his secrets."

"No" says Chloe. "I'm not taking anything else off until I get to ask some questions."

"But Chloe, I'm the one who's running this here. Now take off your-"

"I said no Pete! I can find out everything else I need to know by doing some research. I don't need you Pete." Chloe begins to reach for her clothes.

"No wait! Fine you can ask some questions" says Pete, giving in.

"That's what I thought. Now, how do the meator rocks affect Clark?"

"Take off your bra and I'll tell you" says Pete with a smile.

"Tell me and I'll take off my bra." Replies Chloe.

"Fine, I'll tell you. They make him sick. And they also weaken his powers" says Pete. "There! Ya happy? Now off with the bra"

Chloe begins to get really nervous. She had never been topless in front of a boy before, and especially not in front of her best friend. Slowly Chloe reaches behind her back and releases the clasp of her bra. She bites her lip as she slides it down her arms, exposing herself to Pete.

"Oh my God Chloe! You're so…… so……. Oh my God."

"You said that already." Says Chloe trying to lighten the mood. She knows that her face is bright red at the moment. But she is also sure that Pete is not looking at her face. She got an idea. She is going to use her body to her advantage.

"Do you like what you see Pete?" asks Chloe in a very seductive voice.

"Oh hell yeah!" yelled Pete.

"Do you want to touch it?" ask Chloe.

Pete almost faints when she says that. He can not believe her forwardness.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, ok Pete?" she says as she moves closer to him on the couch. She removes his pull-over. Then she removes his shirt and places her hand on his chest.

"Now, what kind of abilities does Clark have? And please be as specific as possible" says Chloe as she drags her nails over his sensitive skin. Pete growls. 

"Well um…" says Pete, barely able to speak. "He is really strong and he has super speed, and he has x-ray vision and umm……. Oh God Chloe!" he says as she begins to kiss his chest.

"Is that all?" questiones Chloe. 

"No, he has heat vision and he's well, he's kind of bullet proof." 

"Really?" asks Chloe, very intrigued.

Chloe begins to unbutton Pete's pants. He helps her and removes them as fast as he can.

"What's Clark's interest in the caves?" Chloe questions as she begins to run her hand down his chest and she stopps when she gets to the waste band of his boxer shorts.

"I'm not really sure Chloe. It's weird, it's like the people who sent him here made that cave for him, there's all kinds of stuff from his planet down there." Says Pete.

"Oh, and what planet might that be?" asks Chloe. 

"I don't know, he hasn't told me yet."

"Ok" says Chloe as she places a very passionate kiss on his lips. 

"Thanks Pete" says Chloe as she places one final kiss on his lips. She begins to gather up her clothes and heads to the kitchen. 

"Oh come on Chloe! You can't do this to me!" says Pete, very unsatisfied.

Chloe returns from the kitchen fully dressed and with keys in her hand. A very snarky smile graces her face.

"Let's go get you some gas Pete" she says as she walkes out the front door.

Pete sits there bewildered, he can not believe what had just happened. He realized that he had been played by Chloe Sullivan. And he realized he enjoyed it. 

AN: Ok! That's it! I know you're just dying to tell me what you thought! Reviews are welcomed! J 


End file.
